


We're Just Friends Aomine x Reader

by TinyTsun



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyTsun/pseuds/TinyTsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and are just friends...nothing more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the weekend of a hot summer and you were bored. All your friends were away for the summer and you had nothing to do. With nothing to do, you decided to call Aomine for a change.

"Aomine, come shopping with m-  
"No way."

Before you could even finish your request, you were flat out rejected. You started rolling around in your bed and whining. You made sure Aomine could here the displeased tone in your whining.

"Stop making so much noise."  
"But I want you to come with me~" You continued to whine. You kept on doing so until Aomine changed his mind, which wasn't to long.

"Fine, I'll go with you. Just stop already."

You could here Aomine sighing in defeat. Even though he didn't want to come, he gave into your needs and decided to come anyway. If this was the only way to get you to stop your tedious noise, he would go.

"Thanks so much! You're so awesome!" You gave a big smile. But right after saying that, Aomine hung up. "?" You pulled the phone away from your ear and stared at it in question. "Why'd he hang up so suddenly?"

After a few seconds, you shrugged your shoulders and hopped out of you bed. You went to the bathroom to go take a shower. After your shower you threw on some cute clothes and stepped through the door. But before walking any further, you stopped in your tracks.

"We don't even have a place to meet up. Oh well, we'll just meet up at the mall." You smiled and continued walking to the bus station. After getting off, you walked a few block and spotted Aomine leaning up against the wall of the mall.

"Aomine!" You ran over to him and hugged him.  
"Get off me. You're being clingy." Aomine pushed you off by your shoulder and looked away.  
"Weird, you've never minded me doing this before." You tilted your head in confusion, but then shrugged it off.

You immediately took hold of Aomine's hand and dragged him into the mall with you. You could hear him complain to you from behind, but you just chuckled at his childish whining. It was cute actually. It was almost if you both were a couple.  
You pulled him around almost everywhere. He would complain at some things, but other than that, he didn't complain much. You grabbed a few cute clothes and accessories in your size and headed to the dressing room. went to the dressing room to dry on some clothes. As you stepped out, you could see a blush rise upon Aomine's face.

"Do you like it!?" You twirled around and stopped for him to take another gazing look. "Do you think I should buy it?"

"I-its whatever." Aomine avoided your looks.  
"That's no good. Tell me what you think. I need you to review it." You put one hand on your hip.

Aomine still didn't look at you. All did was blush in your presence. But even though he was doing that, he still had a look of somewhat annoyance on his face.

"Aomine?" You stepped up to him and tugged on his shirt. You peered in his face so he would revert his attention back to yours.  
"What is it?" He still wouldn't look at you. Honestly, it was irritating you a bit.

"Will, you look at me?" You pouted.  
Aomine took a slight glance at you. When he finally did, you grinned. "What do you think? Tell me honestly."

"*Sigh* Fine. You look alright." 'You look adorable.'  
"Alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, if you say so."You shrugged and began to undress once back in the dressing room.

"I was hopping you were going to like it.Well, it doesn't matter. Let's grab something to eat. All this walking around and shopping has gotten me hungry."  
"And who's fault is that?" Aomine looked down at you.  
"Its yours."  
"What!?" Aomine knitted his eyebrows at you.  
"I mean, you obviously was acting like a little kid when I was pulling you. And because of you, this took longer then it was supposed to."  
"You can't be serious."  
"Dead serious."  
"...."

"Anyway, lets get something to eat~ I'm hungry Aomine~ Feed me~" You flailed your arms around and begged him to pay for the food.  
"Fine, just stop!" He yelled at you.  
"You got it!" You stuck your thumb out and grinned. "Hm~ I wonder what I want to eat." You put your finger on your lips and pondered with that thought in mind. As you were thinking, you suddenly got snapped out of thought when you heard your name being called by someone.

"(f/n)-chan, is that you!?"

The voice that called out to you, sounded like a boy. When you turned around to see who was calling you, Aomine did as well. When you saw who was running to you, you saw someone that you haven't seen for a while. Since middle school to be exact.

"Haru-kun? Is that you!?" You smiled a big smile and ran over to him. Haru embraced you in his arms and didn't let go. Meanwhile, Aomine was staring daggers at the both of you.

"Its been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled at you.  
You nodded in agreement. "It definitely has. How have you been doing?"  
"Great, what about you?"  
"The same for me." You were surprisingly happy to see him.

"Oi, (f/n), who is this?" Aomine came up behind you and started asking questions. 'Who the hell is this guy?'

"Oh, is this your boyfriend (f/n)?"  
"Oh, Aomine? No way, he's just a close friend." You waved your hand in denial.

'...' Aomine didn't see a word. But he looked just a bit annoyed.

"Really now?" Haru stepped closer to Aomine and smiled. "Wow, we're the same height." Haru chuckled.

"What?"  
Haru stuck out his hand towards Aomine and gave a friendly smile. "Hey there. My name is Haru. I'm (f/n) Ex."

Aomine just starred at his arm, not even hesitation not to take it. When he looked up at Haru, he just glared at him. Realizing that his hand was not going to shook, Haru retracted his hand back and kept smiling.

'I don't like this guy at all.' Aomine thought.

"Oh, Haru-kun, we were just about to get something to eat. Would you like to come along?"  
"What? I couldn't possibly intrude. Besides I wouldn't want to come between you and your date with your 'close friend.' Haru chuckled to himself as he but emphasis on close friend. But Aomine just got annoyed. It was like Haru was trying to provoke him or something. That's what Aomine was feeling anyway. You just passed it off as a joke.

"Will I get to see you again?" You asked.  
"How about we exchange numbers? That way I'll get to call you all the time." Haru came closer to you as he took out his phone and flipped it open.

Aomine was scowling at the fact the Haru would be calling you. If he was calling you all the time, that meant that he couldn't get to call you. Just the thought pissed him off. He just stood in silence as the both of you exchanged number.

"Done. Well I'll call you later (f/n). Maybe we could meet up and have friendly date." Haru said as he turned.  
"Yeah, I'll look forward to it when you ask." He gave one last smile and turned around to face Aomine. But Aomine's eyes weren't on you. He was still glaring at Haru. But surprisingly, Haru was still looking back at Aomine as well. He was giving him a somewhat cheeky smile. That same smile, pissed Aomine off. And with that last smile, Haru turned around for good and disappeared into the crowd.

"Wow, I just got even hungrier." You said while touching your stomach. "Can we get something to eat now?"  
"...."  
"Aomine?"

Aomine stayed silent to your words. When you realized he wasn't responding you stood on your tip toes and peered in his face. That did the trick because he was now looking at you.

"What do you want?" He started to give you a soft glare.  
"Ah, I was just wondering if we were still getting something to eat..." You gave Aomine a bit of a sad look.

But though it was soft, it still hurt a bit to know he was looking at you like that.  
"Here, you can get yourself. If you don't need to do anymore shopping, then I'm going home." Aomine put some money in your hand and turned his back to you to start leaving.

"Wait, Aomine." You caught onto his shirt from behind, trying to stop him from leaving. "What's wrong all of a sudden?"

Aomine glanced at you from the corner of his eye and said, "Let me go."  
"But..." You had no idea what was going on with him. But not wanting to make him mad, you softly let ho of his shirt and watched him walk away.

"Aomine...?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day

You were in your room, bored once again. Laying on your back, hugging your pillow, with the fan blowing in your face, you started to think to yourself.

'I wonder what I did to get him mad at me...' You thought to yourself. While thinking, you heard your phone go off. "Hm?"  
You rolled over to grab the phone and answer it. Looking at the caller ID, you saw the name of Haru pop up.

"Haru-kun!" You smiled and answered it.  
'Hello, (f/n)-chan?'  
"Haru, hi."  
'I'm so happy to hear you voice. Ah, what are you doing right now?'  
"Nothing. Literally."  
'That's great!'  
"Great? How so?"  
'Great, because I get to take you out, if you'll allow me to.'  
"You mean like a date?"  
'Exactely. Oh, but its just a friendly date. You don't mind do you?'  
"No, of course not."  
'Great, then I'll come by your house in an hour.'  
"Alright." And with that, you hung up the phone.

"A date with Haru..." You sat up and went to take a shower. After that, you put on a cute outfit and waited for Haru to come for you.

15 minutes later, your doorbell rang and went to go answer it. Standing before you, was Aomine. His hands in his pockets, and looking down at you.

"A-Aomine? What are you doing here?" You looked confused as to why he was here. You just stared at him in confusion. You had no Idea why he showed up at you door. You thought he was till mad at you for some unknown reason.

"I came to see you."  
"You came to see me...? But why?"  
"Are you going to let me in or not?"  
"Huh? Oh, sorry." Opening the door, Aomine stepped inside your house.

"Do you want to hang out today?"  
"Hang out? But aren't you mad at me?" You tilted your head, still confused.  
"Tch. That doesn't matter right now. Let's just go somewhere."

Aomine averted his eyes from your curious gaze.

"Aomine, are you trying to say sorry?"  
"I never said that."  
"So why are you asking me out?"  
"..."  
"I would love to go with you, but I already made plans with H-"

"(f/n)-chan!"

You looked over behind Aomine and saw Haru running towards your house. When Aomine saw who was calling you, he scowled his face and glared at Haru.

"Haru."  
"Hey, sorry I'm a bit late." Haru gave you and wry smile. Rubbing the back of his head, he apologized.

"(f/n), why is he here?" Aomine looked back at you.  
"O-oh, me and Haru are about to step out."  
"?" Aomine raised his brow.

"Oh, Aomine-kun. I didn't know you were going to be here. Were you keeping her company until I arrived?"   
Aomine just starred at Haru with irritation in his face. He balled up his fists in anger. 'This guy. Why is he here?'

"I hope you don't mind, I'll be taking (f/n)-chan for the 'whole day.'" Haru gave a cunning smile while putting in emphases. That same cunning smile, fulled Aomine's irritation. 

"(f/n)-chan, you're ready to go, right? I have something I really want to show you."  
"Oh, yeah. Let's go. Sorry Aomine, I'll talk to you later." You waved at him and before Haru pulled you on my your hand.

And with that goodbye, you closed the door behind you and left with Haru. Leaving Aomine behind in your house. When Aomine opened the door, he saw Haru's arms around your shoulder and laughing with you.

"Fucking bastard." Aomine cursed Haru to himself and walked out your house.

The Next Day

"Aomine~!" You called out while running to Aomine. You had tickets in your hand and was waving them in the air.  
"What is it? I'm trying to sleep and being to noisy." Aomine was responding to you in a lazy tone. He was taking his usual nap, but he was taking it inside his house. You ran all the way up to his room and saw him laying in his bed. He had his eyes closed, relaxing in his bed.

"Guess what I have!?" You hid the tickets behind your back.

"I'm not guessing, just tell me."

"No, you have to guess. That's why I told you to guess in the beginning."

"*sigh* Tickets?"

Your eyes opened wide at his spot on guess as to what you had in your hand "T-thats right..."

"Great, now that I guessed,you can leave me alone." Aomine turned over and had his back facing you.

"No. Can. Do. You're coming with me to the w-!"

"I don't want to go."

Flat out rejected again. You didn't even finish your sentence, and that's what got you mad.

"You're coming with me whether you like it or not! So get some trunks on and let's go." 

"...Is it just going to be and you?" Aomine turned back over and opened one of his eyes.

"Well, I invited Haru-k-"

"Invitation rejected."

"Stop cutting me off! Jerk face." You folded your arms and pouted.

Aomine closed his eyes again and rolled back over. "I'm not going, so forget about it."

"But...I wanted you to come." You expression turned sad.

"I don't care. If that guy is going I'm not going."

"Haru? But why? You two seemed like you were getting along."

"I never got along with that guy in the first place."

"Well, Haru-kun likes you. And this is a great time to make friends, so let'd go!" You dragged Aomine out of his bed and he fell onto the floor. He hit the floor with a big thud. When he looked up at you, he started to yell.

"Alright! I'm going!"

"Thank you! Oh and be ready in 30 minutes." You smiled and left his room.

"Whatever." 'I seriously don't like that guy.'


	3. Chapter 3

At The Water Park

As Aomine got his swim trunks, You both took the bus all the way to the water park. Aomine still looked a bit annoyed, but is wasn't as bad as before.  
"Cheer up! It's going to fun today!"

"(f/n)-chan!" As you stepped through the entrance of the park, you saw Haru waving to you with a smile.

"Haru-kun!" You moved away from Aomine and ran towards him again.

'Tch, this shit again.' 

"I'm glad I get to see you again. yesterday was fun, wasn't it?"  
You smiled in agreement. When you though about yesterday, you smiled, remembering what fun you had.  
"I like the bikini you're wearing. You also look very good in it as well."  
"O-oh, really." You started to stutter while blushing. 'Even though he's my ex, we still have fun like we're still a couple.'

"Oh, I see you brought Aomine-kun." Haru looked up and saw Aomine coming towards them. "I guess you really weren't joking when you said he would be coming along." Haru gave a wry smile, while Aomine glared at him.

"Aomine, let's go on some rides!"

Aomine stopped his glaring to stop and look down at you. "I don't feel like riding any."  
"Eh~? Then what's the point of being here?"  
"I'm not going." Aomine turned his back to you and tried to walk away.

"(f/n)-chan, is you want, I could go with y-"  
"No. I want Aomine to come along." You turned around to look at Haru with a stubborn expression.  
"Ah...okay..." Haru looked up at Aomine with a look of unease.

"Okay, I got something that'll make you want to come with me!" You flashed him a cunning smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Aomine gave a slight glance behind him.  
"These!" You cupped your breasts and smirked at him. "If you go on a few rides with me, then I'll let you touch them." You knew this was going to work because your breasts looked extra bouncy today, since you were in a bikini.

'(f-f/n)?!' Haru opened his eyes in surprise and you suggested that towards Aomine.

"!" Aomine tried not to look too intrigued, but he found himself smirking and turning around to grab your arm.  
"Eh?" You blinked as at how fast he grabbed you and started to pull you away. But then you started to laugh. "Let's go on that one over there first!" You pointed to a tall water slide that had a large pool at the end of it.

"Fine, but expecting you to hold up your end of this deal." 

"Ah, wait, (f/n)-chan!" Haru called out for you, but you had already disappeared into the crowd with Aomine. 

Meanwhile

"Aomine, come on!"  
"I'm coming, don't rush me."

You urged Aomine to come with you on the next slide. Just like the some of the other slides, You let Aomine sit down at the top first, and then you placed yourself on top of his lap. Then with one little push, you and Aomine slid down the swirling slide and right after floating in the air for a brief second, you splashed down into the pool.

Enjoying the big splash and water, you decided to swim around a bit before popping back up to see Aomine.

"See, wasn't that fun?"  
"Yeah, it was." Aomine smirked a bit while walking away. Noticing he was getting out, you grab his arm.

"Where are you going? Come on, let's have some fun in the pool." You grinned.  
Aomine turned around."We already had fun on the slides." While talking, Aomine's thoughts strayed to Haru. "But, we can have some more if you want." 'Without that asshole.'

"Well then, let play!" You took your hand back, gathering some water, and then sent the water flying into Aomine's face.

"You!" Aomine smirked and then got some water to splash you back with. You shielded yourself with your arms and then waited for the right time to strike. Before you could get the water, Aomine hit you again.

"You're such a coward! Attacking a poor defenseless girl with water. Shame on you."  
"Defenseless?"  
"Yes." You were pouting, but the pout soon turned into a smirk. "But, I'll just have to use my ultimate weapon."  
"Your ultimate weapon? (f/n), you know you can't win against me in anything. So what makes you think you can use this, 'Ultimate Weapon' against me?"

You crossed you arms under your breast. "Because, we're in water. I don't think a basketball player would do so good after being tackled."  
"...." 

Just as you were explaining, Aomine stopped talking completely, and his eyes glued to your breasts with a somewhat dull expression. You called his name in question, but then you jerked up in surprise as you felt them both being groped by large hands.

"A-Aomine!"  
"What? You said I could touch them, so you shouldn't be complaining."  
"B-but not in public!" You was completely flustered.  
"Heh, so where would you have me touch them?"  
"Jerk face!

At that moment you jumped on Aomine, making Aomine let go, and causing the both of you dive under water in the process. Right before entering under the water, you held your breathe and opened your eyes. You could see Aomine doing the same. But even under water you both were playing fighting. But what happened next, took you completely by surprise.

'I might as well take advantage of the situation.'

Aomine grabbed both of your wrists and brought you close. His sudden actions had you stop laughing, and had you look at him curiously. Next thing you know, Aomine pulled you closer and he locked lips with yours. You were completely caught off guard and didn't know what to do. You close 'friend' was now kissing you, under water!

"!" Seeing as his eyes were still closed, you blushed furiously. 'W-why is he kissing me?!' But then all of a sudden, the kiss made you think of something bad, and you started to wiggle away from him. Once free, you swam back up to the surface, with Aomine following after.

"I...I'm going back!" Without looking at him, you swam back to land and ran away.

'Shit. Did I screw up?' Aomine just watched you from behind. He took a few seconds to adjust to what had happened, before getting out of the water.

Meanwhile

"I wonder where they are. I have to get her away from that guy as much as possible.Oh, there she is now. (f/n)-chan!"

"I'm going home." You went into the restroom to put on your clothes, and ran out the park to go home.

'I wonder what's wrong...But I think I have a guess of who made her act like this.'

Haru turned around to find Aomine walking in his direction. "What happened to (f/n)-chan? What did you do to her?" Haru was no longer smiling.

"Oh, so you can stop smiling."  
"Tell me what you did."  
"What I did with (f/n) is non of your business." Aomine walked away.  
I'm not going to let you take her away from me."  
"..."

Aomine stopped dead in his track, without turning around. "I should be the one to say that, no you."  
"Tch, I can't stand you. I don't even know why (f/n)-chan chooses to hang out with you."  
"Guess were on the same page for everything then. Because, I hate your guts too. Every time I try and get close to her, your annoying ass is always there to interrupt." Aomine stepped closer to him, giving off and intimidated aura. An aura which barely had an effect on Haru.  
"Well of coarse. But, you're just wasting your time. (f/n) will never love you."  
"And what makes you so sure that she'll want to go back with you? She's done with you."  
"You may think so, but (f/n)-chan will want me back. I'm the only one she can love, trust, and come to for comfort."  
"And what is that supposed to mean?"  
"Now that's not any of your business, now is it?"  
"..."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get my girlfriend back."  
"She doesn't belong to you." Aomine was starting to get even more pissed with Haru's crazy talk.  
"She doesn't belong to you either."  
"She will be. And when she is, that's going to give me the chance to kick your ass." Aomine's eyes were burning holes through Haru. The intensity would be too much for a normal person. But it seemed like nothing to Haru.  
"Well then, may the best rival win."

Haru walked past Aomine, to come after you. He left Aomine with an uneasy feeling. It wasn't like he was feeling threatened, but he was concerned about you. He definitely didn't want you to lose you to the likes of him. But he just had to find a way to talk to you again.


	4. Chapter 4

A Few Days Later

'W-why did he do that to me the other day? Friends aren't supposed to do things like that to each other.'

~Ring Tone!~

"Eh?" Looking over to grab your phone, you glance at the collar ID and see that its Aomine. You jerk away from the phone and drop it on the floor. "What could he possibly want? Does he want to talk to me about the kiss?"

Whatever he was calling for didn't really matter right now. Either way, you did not want to answer that phone call. You had no idea on how to go about the situation. But after that call, you got another one, and this time it was from Haru.

You still wasn't so sure about answering the phone, but decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello...?"  
'(f/n)-chan? What's wrong? You don't sound too well.'  
"H-Haru-kun....I'm fine. What's up?"  
'(f/n)-chan, I know when you're well and not well. Just tell me whats going on.'  
"N-no. Honestly, I'm fine, so you don't have to worry."  
'You know you can trust me. Just because we broke up, doesn't mean we can't still tell each other stuff.'  
"...Those memories...from before, they came back up again."  
'Oh.....Was it from when we went to the water park?' Haru got serious.  
"Yes....."  
'Was it Aomine?' You could hear it in Haru's voice, that his expression had turned dark.  
"I...can't really say for sure..."

Haru made a brief pause before speaking again. '(f/n)-chan, why do you hang out with him?'  
"Well, because he's my friend."  
'Is that all?'  
"Yes. Why would there be anything else?"

Haru chuckled. Then he asked, 'Can I come over?'  
"Ah, sure. Its no problem."  
"Great, I'll be there in 30."  
"Alright, see you then."

'....Is that all? I wonder....'

30 Minutes Later

"Yo, (f/n)-chan."  
"Haru...Hey. Come in."

You stepped back from the door so Haru could open it and come inside.

"Heh, its been a while since I came inside of your house." Haru came inside, looking around your place. Following behind him you asked him if he would like some tea. He answered no, and went straight up to you room.

"Wait up Haru." You jogged up the stairs behind him. "Don't just come in a girl room like that. Its kinda rude." Pouting, you told him off.  
"Haru chuckled. I'm sorry, if you don't like it, then I won't do it anymore."  
"You don't need to go that far." You said while plopping down on your bed.

Haru smiled, and then presented himself before you. "Hey, (f/n)-chan, It might seem kinda weird for me to ask this but...why did you break up with me?"  
"! W..why?"  
"Yeah. Its been racking around in my brain ever sine we broke up. Did I do something?"  
"N-no."  
"So, why?"  
"I don't really know."  
"Honestly speaking..."  
"?"  
"I still care about you, (f/n)."

You blushed at Haru's words. But that wasn't the only the only thing that made you blush. Half the reason you were blushing was because he used your name with any honorifics. When just said your name, you could tell he was serious about what he was talking about. You looked down to your lap, still with blush covering your cheeks,

"Heh, honestly, I can't get you off my mind. Every time I think about you, my heart starts to accelerate. Haru placed his hand on your cheek and made you look up at him.. "Even now..."

Haru dove in for a tender kiss with your lips. Not expecting a kiss, you just sat there frozen. Then, Haru removed himself from you, smiling.

"I want to get back together with you, (f/n)."  
"!" You clutched your chest, trying to calm your beating heart. "Haru-kun...I"  
"Don't worry, I won't try anything sly to do any harm to you...but I do want to win your heart fair and square." Haru whispered softly in your ear.  
'Fair...and square...?' 

"Well, I'll be going now. I'll see you around." Haru waved to you a goodbye and disappeared after closing the door.

"Fair...and square...What does he mean by that?" 'Maybe I'm thinking to much on it. I'll just leave it alone.'  
You rolled back and forth on your bed, with some things to think about. "Maybe I'll all Riko-chan."

Taking up your phone, you decided to call your best friend Riko. Before getting to what you really wanted to talk about, you two chatted for some time about things that happened with the team, or about the matches between other schools.

"Riko-chan, I think I have a problem..."  
'What's up?'  
"My Ex...wants to get back together with me."  
'Really? Do you plan on going back out with him?'  
"I can't say. My hearts not in the right place...well, at least not where he wants it to be..."  
"Does that mean you have someone you like?"  
'That can't be it. I would have told you about it. But, something did happen the other day, at the water park.'  
'Really? What happened?'  
"A-...My friend kissed me...under water..."  
'Udder water!? Who is this guy?"  
"The same as you, a close friend. But..then again,that kiss really didn't seem like a kiss between two friends. I don't know what to do about it."  
"Does he have feeling for you?"  
"No way, that can't be it. He doesn't even look like the type to have feelings for a girl anyway."  
"Well then, you should have nothing to worry about."  
"But..."  
"Don't worry, don't worry. If you really like him, you should go out with him."  
"Yeah...sure...thanks Riko-chan..."  
''No problem."

You pressed end call on the ended conversation and rested your head on your pillow. "Well, that didn't help me much. There is absolutely no way Aomine could like me. He just thinks of me as a friend....right? And about Haru-kun...what am I supposed to say to that?"

You turned over on your side and closed your eyes.. "Maybe its just best...If I avoid them both..."


	5. Chapter 5

A Month Later-Back To School

As you entered the building of your school, you were crowded by a few girl.

"(f/n)-chan! I missed you so much!"  
"(f/n), it feels like ages!"  
"I hope you weren't bored without us."

These girl that were around you, were your friends. Those same that were gone for the summer break.

"Well, I was bored a little bit." You said turning your back to them. But soon enough, you were glancing behind them and grinning. Laughing and talking down the hallway with your friends, was refreshing. But then, something not so refreshing came along.

"Oi, (f/n)!"  
"!" When you heard your name being called, you jumped and turned around. Your friends doing the same, suspicious of who called you. When your eyes focused, you saw a tall and tan guy walking towards you with a pissed expression.

"A-Aomine..." Honestly you were a bit frightened of seeing him. After all, you did avoid him and Haru for a whole month. When he was almost near you, you looked at your friends who were looking at you in question. Seeing at how they were looking at you, you immediately flipped your expression, just like a switch.

"Hey Aomine, how's it going?" You asked beaming with a smile.  
"Don't give me that shit." Aomine stopped in front of you. He was glaring at you hard.

"Whoa, what's with you this morning? Y' know you need to change that attitude of being so cranky. It won't do any good for you." You folded your arms and pouted.  
"(f/n)! Cut the bullshit!"  
"What's wrong?" You tilted you head. "You can tell me. We're friends after all." You smiled once more.

"Aomine! What's your problem bothering (f/n)-chan like that!"

"What!? Shut up! Mind your damn business"

"(f/n)-chan is our business! Stop bothering her!"

"What does a grump like you have with the most cheerful girl in school!?"

"Ah, girls, there's no need for you to go off like that." You said rubbing the back of your head with a wry smile.

"Come one (f/n)-chan. Let's go to lass away from this jerk." One of your friends pulled you towards their class.

Right before stepping into the class, you looked up at him and gave him a look of guilt and gloom. The whole time Aomine was looking at you. The expression you gave didn't really mean anything to him.

'What the fuck is her problem!? Why the fuck did she avoid me for a whole damn month?' Aomine was fuming. "Tch." Aomine walked away, still annoyed and pissed. Usually it would be a pain in the ass to go and worry about something like this again, but since it was you, he had not choice but to come back to you tomorrow. 

After School

As you were heading out to go with your friends to go get something to eat, you heard your name being called by a familiar voice.

"(f/n)-chan!"

Turning around you saw Haru jogging up to you. He was wearing your school uniform and smiling. "H-haru-kun? Why are here at my school?"  
"Oh, I go here now. Sorry, I forgot to mention I would be moving to this school."

While chatting with him, you friends tugged on your shirt and whispered to you with blush dusted across their faces."(f/n)-chan, who is that?"  
"Huh, oh he's my Ex, Haru-kun."

"Hi, Haru-kun." The girl giggled, still blushing.  
"Oh, hello ladies." Haru gave his signature nice smile towards them.

"Um, let's go girls. I want to eat a lot today!" You said grinning. You tried to urge the girl to come with you. After a moment or two, the girls started to come with you. 

But a second later, Haru stopped you."(f/n)-chan, can we talk...in private?" Haru grabbed your arm and gave you a guilt look. You hesitated before saying yes and going with him. Saying bye to your friends and followed him to the side of the school.

"W-what do you want?"  
"You know exactly why I asked you to come talk with me." Haru corned you to the wall and looked down at you. You could say nothing with the guilt you were feeling inside. All you could do was look away. But Haru, grabbed your chin to make you look up at him.

"Why did you avoid me for the rest of the summer break? Were you going to see Aomine?"  
"What? No. I was avoiding you both...."

Haru narrowed his eyebrows. "What for? Was it because of what I said?"

You jerked up in surprise, but then looked down, away from his eyes. "It has...nothing to do with that..."  
"So what is it? I can't think of anything other reason for your strange behavior."  
"...."

Haru rested his head against your forehead and tried to get you to look up at him. When you did, your heart started to race. He was so close to you, and you couldn't do anything.

"I love you. Don't walk away from me. I know you feel the same way, deep inside. Just tell me why you left me."

You bit your lip, trying to find an excuse to give him, but you couldn't think of one. You just wanted to walk away. And that's exactly what you tried to do. You pulled away from Haru and tried to walk away. As you started to walk away, you tripped. Just as you were about to fall and hit your head, Haru lunged out to pull your arm and catch you. When he grabbed your hand, he yanked you back up and he pulled you into his arms. Your head hit his chest. His gently placed his hand on the back of your head.

"See? I told you not to walk away." Haru chuckled and moved you back to kiss you passionately. he pushed you back against the wall and continued to kiss you. As Haru slipped his hand up your skirt, you slipped his tongue in your mouth.

"Mm~ Ha-Haru-kun...Stop it...please..."

Haru didn't listen to you and kept kissing you. He removed his lips from yours, to only place them on you collar bone. He sent kissed down your collar bone. As he could feel you flinch, he chuckled. but that flinch wasn't out of wanted pleasure, it was out of major fright.

"Haru...-kun...please." Tears started to roll down your cheek. You were stiff as a board. You silently trembled as he continued to touch you.  
"Heh. (f/n)-chan, your innocence is too cute." Haru started to unbutton your shirt, and kiss your chest.

As he furthered himself with you, more tears furthered themselves down your cheek. You plead for him to stop, as you clenched your fists.

"Come on (f/n)-chan. I've always wanted to do this with you when we were going out."

'A...Aomine....h..help me....' You called out to Aomine in your head in distress. And just like that Aomine came to the rescue. 'Now I remember the reason why we broke up. Even though I could trust him, he's still a guy...and I couldn't trust him completely.'

"You fucker, what the hell do you think you're doing to her?" Aomine was shooting Haru death glares. But his glares only made Haru laugh.

"Well, well, if it isn't Aomine." Haru glance at him with a smirk on his face. "What took you so long? You can finally see how me and (f/n)-chan will be-"

Before Haru knew it, or could finish his words, Aomine had made his way over to Haru in a swift motion and took his head in his hand.  
"Eh?"  
Next thing he knows, Haru's face is being slammed into Aomine's knee continuously. Next, Aomine took his head and slammed it into the wall, without mercy. While he was doing this, he had a dull expression on his face as of he didn't care whether he died or not. After Aomine got tired of doing this, he kicked Haru in the stomach, leaving him unconscious. Then he looked over at you.

"A....A...." Tears were still flowing as your tried to call out to him. You were still up against the wall, you clothes slack and tears streaming down your face. You were a mess.

"Come with me." Aomine grabbed your arm roughly and pulled you along to wherever he planned on taking you. You were weak, so you had no strength to resist him.

"Please....don't ________" You mumbled to yourself. You could have cared less if Aomine heard you or not.


	6. Chapter 6

As Aomine was pulling you, you slightly noticed you were going inside the school. Once inside, Aomine stopped inside one of the hallways. Getting roughly pulled down the hallway, was making your pace all sloppy. Aomine pinned you against the wall and didn't say anything. He just stared at you, as if he was waiting for you to explain yourself. But no such thing was going to come out of you.

"Why were you with him?"  
"..."  
"Oi, (f/n)."  
"...."  
"Are you going to stay quiet this whole time?"  
"..."  
"Going near him was a stupid idea. And that makes you just as stupid."  
"...."  
"You really are stupid. Why the hell would you go out with someone like that?"

Tired of Aomine bad mouthing you, you smoke up softly ."Just leave me alone. You know nothing." The air around you suddenly turned dark, and your tone took a turn for the worst. With tears still streaming down your face, you silently glared up at Aomine. You glare had no effect on him, but it was his first time seeing you like this.

"That's funny coming from the person who doesn't know when to push someone away. It was as if you wanted him to rape you. Did you know he was playing you? Did you want him to do something like that to you? The fact that you could just brush off the next day pisses me off about you."

"You're always smiling around your friends like you have no worries."

Your eyes opened wide. Your heart had stopped pulsing in your chest. "Shut up..."  
"Huh?" Aomine raised his brow, while still having a look of disgust on his face.  
"I said shut up! This shitty personality that you know so well, is all a shitty act!"

Narrowing his eyebrows, Aomine asks you, what you mean but that. It was all an act? He was definitely dumbfounded by what you said.

"Are you retarded? I'm saying this isn't my real personality! The real me, is someone dark and gloomy. DO you really want to have some like that around!?"

Aomine was still lost. Thinking what you were saying was an act, he plucked you on the forehead. But that was a bad choice because you snapped.

"Don't touch me! You think this is a joke!?"

Aomine could now tell that you were not playing. He moved his hand away from you and shoved them in his pockets. Folding his arms, Aomine asked you, "So, why was it all an act? Why'd you put on a fake personality?"

"Because I had too! I can't have my friends asking me what's wrong with me every single day! I can't tell them! I can't tell anybody! Nobody can know the truth!"  
"..."  
"Aomine....do you remember when you first came to my house, and you asked me, 'why I lived alone?' I live alone, because I sent my parents to jail!"  
"?"  
"And you know why I called the cops?" At this point, your fists were balled up and your teeth were gritting. "It 'cus......daddy raped his little girl...." You spoke softly as you confessed.

Aomine narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"My father...raped me. And my mother....she didn't even say anything. She just let him do whatever he pleased with me. Day after day, night after night, he'd have me do horrible things that no little girl should ever have to do."

"Aomine continued to listen to you in silence, as you told your shocking background. But as you continued to bring up your past, he could see there was something going wrong with you. As you continued to bring up your past, your eyes continued to grow wider in horror, at the thought of the horrifying things you were put through. A few seconds, later and you collapsed, cupping your hand around your mouth before you threw up. New tears for a similar meaning, fell down you face. Aomine didn't know what to do, so he picked you up and carried you to the nurses office.But as soon as you arrived, you passed out. Your past was too traumatizing for you to bring up.

30 Minuted Later, You woke up in the nurses bed. "Where am I....?"  
"You're in the nurses office." Aomine stated bluntly.

You looked up to see Aomine sitting in the chair next to you, looking down at you.

"Did you carry me here?"  
"What do you think?"  
".....What was I talking to you about?"  
"You were talking about your shitty past."  
"...Yea, it really is shitty." You rolled over to your side. You back facing Aomine. "Thanks for taking me here, but I'm going to go home now. I'm tired from all this bullshit." You sat up and tried to walk, but you lost your stance and fell to your knees.

"Eh? Why can't I walk?"

"Go back in the bed. You're far from being able to walk on your own right now."  
"I can't move stupid."

Aomine rolled his eyes and came to pick you back up. Holding you in his arms, he gripped a bit tighter around your slim frame. You barely even noticed him doing so. When he sat you down on the bed, you looked up at him, and he looked down at you. Then he opened his mouth.

"So, why did you telling me that?"  
"!" Not being able to take any more of his bullshit, you started to walk away to the door again. This time you were triumphant in walking, but Aomine wasn't having you run away from him anymore. He was sick and tired of having the one he loved run away. So he pulled you back and pushed you into a corner. He had placed both of his hand on either side of you, on the wall, and kept you in place. 

"Let me go. I hate you. You're such an asshole."

Aomine didn't even listen to you. He cupped your cheeks and gave you a soft kiss. It was weird coming from a guy who was usually so rough. You blushed as he kissed you. But to your absolute surprise, you didn't feel like pushing him away. You didn't feel disgusted with him touching you.

"Why did you...keep doing that...?"  
"Did you tell me all that, because you trust me or something?"  
"...Do I? I think that's what it is....And I want to trust you."

"...I want to make you mine."  
"....What?" You tilted your head to the side. You were now giving Aomine a dumbfounded expression.  
"I planned to make you my woman before the jackass came along and ruined everything."  
"W...what are you talking..."  
"Stop acting like you don't know! I'm telling you that I fucking love you! Jeez, when are you going to stop acting so stupid?"

Your heart took flight. Your whole face turned red as you heard Aomine confess to you. Aomine, the mean looking and lazy guy, had a crush on you. He wasn't blushing or anything when he said it. He just had a irritated look on his face. But who would expect Aomine to blush?

"You...like me? Me? Didn't you hear anything I said before?"  
"Am I supposed to care?"  
"Well, yes...I guess..."  
"Well I don't. So get over it." Aomine leaned down to kiss you again.

This time, you clung onto his shirt and tried to stand on your tiptoes to kiss him back. But then you started crying.

"Hey, what's with you?" Aomine separated from you as he was interrupted with your sniffles.  
"I...I think I like you too." You nuzzled you head in his chest, trying to hide the blush on your face.  
"You confessing to me?"  
"Y...Yes....I like you, Aomine..." You slowly looked up and kissed him on the cheek.  
"That's all I wanted to hear from you all along." Aomine gave a slight smirk and kissed you many times before carrying taking you back home to ravish you.


End file.
